


Crystal Delights

by ctbn60



Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: James decides one good turn deserves another, and another, and another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Delights

Title: Crystal Delights  
Part: 1/1   
Author: Selursera, Loracea, ctbn60  
Rating: NC-17 - Slash   
Pairing Kirk/James.  
Archive: Tallific

Disclaimer: As we all know these stories are in no way supposed to suggest anything in any way shape or form about anyone within them…they are purely for fun! They never really happened!

Summary: James decides one good turn deserves another, and another, and another.

 

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

Goddamn turbulence...I hate fucking turbulence. Thank god Kettle One is my friend.

I've come to the conclusion that the one and only downside to being in Metallica is the promotional shit we have to do. When it takes me away from my family and my lover, it pisses me off. Now don't get me wrong. I don't mind going the extra mile for the fans and the press. It's just that when we have to fly half way around the globe to hobnob with the record execs that I see red. Our European market has been good to us, but I really don't give a shit about the suits. That's always been Lars' forte.

I swallow down another swig of Kettle and look out the window of the plane and sigh. The Canyon looks beautiful from up here. Now what was I talking about? Oh yeah, I'm not really complaining. After all it was my turn, and we all said we would do our part. Lars has been doing so much for us lately that we all agreed to take up a bit of the slack for him.

So when he said he something came up, and he had to fly off to take care of some promo shit, it was my turn to beg him to let me go instead. I should have gotten an Emmy for that performance.

It was a plan that James had come up with to ease Lars' burden a bit. We didn't tell him we were worried about him. That the bags under his lifeless emerald eyes had us worried. How could we tell him that we hadn't seen him smile in months? We couldn't say he looked tired, and shot to shit. Lars would never accept that about himself. So we find other ways to deal. Trust me, we take care of each other even if we have to lie to do it.

Hell, I actually thought I'd gotten off pretty easy. I was headed for Rome. The eternal city of love and romance.

How lucky could that be?

Did I mention I was alone? The plan lurches and I quickly down another swig.

Did I mention I fucking hate turbulence?

James couldn't go with me. See since Lars didn't have to fly a million miles to the other side of the planet, he decided that him and James needed to tie up a few loose ends he'd been letting slide for too long. Lars rest? So much for the best laid plans of mice and men James.

Oh yeah well if I tell you one thing about this trip, 'luck' is not exactly the word that covers it. Cocksucking disaster, heinous misadventure, unfucking believable would all fit much better. Yes I'm whining, divas whine, get over it.

The flight over was a living hell. They had screwed up royally and instead of being in first class, or even business class, I wound up in coach. I was sandwiched between a chef who loved to cook with garlic, and had an awful flatulence problem. Lord I wished that air mask dropped about ten times. On the other side was a beautiful young girl. She was a new mother who was returning home to her family since her husband left her for another woman. At least I think it was another woman. I think the lady said, whoever they were, that they looked an awful lot like me. I mean that would explain all the dirty looks. Her English wasn't the best, and my Italian sucks dick. I was able to grab onto puttana though, so I figured most of the rest out myself. I always knew enriching myself in the curses of thirty different languages would be a plus one-day.

I have to check with my tailor as soon as I get home. I wonder if baby puke will come out of my good silk shirt. The rest of the plane was filled with a group of nuns on a pilgrimage to the holy city. Can you imagine what it's like being forced into cramped quarters with about fifty nuns? I had horrid flashbacks to my Catholic school days and when I finally managed a catnap I dreamed they were chasing me down the aisles with rulers. Of course that could have been the unnamed brand of vodka I sucked down on the way over. No Kettle One in coach.

Anyway, I finally make it to Italy and my hotel, and lo and behold my reservations are fucked beyond belief. I'm not scheduled to arrive there for two days according to their records, and they have nothing open. Not one room...zip...nada...zilch.

And do you know why?

According to the desk clerk. There is a convention in town.

But, I'm a rock star, one would think they would make an exception just for me. I mean that's what's supposed to happen right? Isn't it one of the perks of stardom that they fall all over their asses to please you? But as the desk clerk explains, I'm out of luck tonight. Well if I'm shit out of luck I wanted to know who the hell had the hotel totally to themselves. I figured it had to be doctors, lawyers or someone pretty high up to have booked an entire hotel.

Right?

Of course I wasn't disappointed it was a Big one all right. It was a convention of circus performers from around the world. A convention that has every fucking hotel booked for miles around the city of Rome. Unless of course I want to travel several hours in the dead of night through bandit territory to find a hotel with rooms available.

Well, it took several hours, and five cappuccino's later, but I finally got that all straightened out. I had two choices by the time the evening was over. I had an offer from Giovanni the gay bellboy to spend the next two nights at 'hisa bachlore pad'. Or, I could actually spend the next two nights with Tony, this midget clown dude, who happened to be a big Metallica fan. He took pity on me for several autographs and a promise of a personal call from Lars. Gotta love our fans. For my own self-preservation, I chose the clown, and as a bonus I gave him Lars' home phone number.

I mean hell, with the way this trip was going, I was sure it would have gotten back to James if I spent one night with Giovanni at his place. There would have been six photographers from the national Enquirer having dinner at a café across the street from his apartment. I could see the headline now. "Kirk Hammett, metal god (Yes I do think of myself as a metal god. What of it?) and Gay lover sneaking into love nest in the romantic city of Rome." Yeah, James would have just loved that.

James, my thoughts drift to him and I can't help smiling. I miss him. You see this little three-day trip wound up taking a fucking] week and a goddamn half.

Another jolt. Fucking turbulence.

Did I mention I'm gonna kill Lars?

He fucked up the dates, which in itself is amazing, he never fucks shit up like that. The man has a memory that I would kill for. He can remember dates, sets, hell what he had for breakfast eight years ago in England, and what the weather was like at the time. Piss pouring rain probably, but hey. So this man does not make mistakes. He must be more tired then we thought.

Well, the mistake with the dates he explained that he accidentally picked up his calendar to show November instead of October so he had the days mixed up. I am so gonna stomp him when I get home. Of course all this shit started going tits up before I even got to Rome! And now to top it off, Murphy's law really kicks in and the dude I was supposed to meet with was delayed and that put the party off for several days. Did I mention I hate being Irish? But since it's on my dad's side I ignore that part anyway. Damn Murphy!

I'm tired, I'm achy, and I'm horny. Phone sex with James does not cut it. It does not compare to having the real thing above me riding me into oblivion. Or my cock fitting ever so nicely down his throat. He is one hell of a cocksucker, and believe me it's said with love. But phone sex was all we had the one time I could get a line out to the states and pin him down at home. For a fucking week and a half Lars had him traipsing around the city. Wasn't Lars supposed to be resting? I take out a piece of paper and write my shopping list down before I forget a few important things. Pin's, voodoo doll, lock of Lars' hair.

But where was I? Sex with James has been an adventure, it took me forever to get him to loosen up a bit and try some experimenting. He's not the most inventive lover, but he makes up for it with total enthusiasm. Let's just say he's the horniest fucker I know, even next to Lars, and believe me that's saying something. I just wish he'd be more adventurous. James is vanilla to the extreme. But he is all mine, and thank fuck for that. It took us a hell of a long time to get where we are and I'm totally happy with him. It's just once in a while I'd like something different.

Fuck different this time though. I just can't wait to get home and fuck his brains out. Fast and furious is what I need. Hell I may even do him in the car. I take another swig of my liquid courage and laugh a bit thinking back a couple of months ago. My surprise of a train ride out to Jason's place was almost a disaster. The train didn't accommodate his size very well, and at first, James didn't like the idea of fucking in a train 'cause as horny as he is one thing he really likes is our privacy.

Hard and Fast are James' middle names. Mind you we were in our own cabin at the time, but he really likes to let go. I guess he feels he can't do that if there is a slim chance anyone could be listening. I wonder if I can get him to let me fuck him in the car. I'll pick a nice dark spot in the parking lot. Nah, he'd never go for it.

Thank fuck! The 'fasten your seatbelt light' came on. We must be on our final approach. Not that I ever took mine off, well except to piss. I would have my lips all over James in about ten minutes. Thank god for carry on luggage. One hour later, after spending most of my time in customs explaining that I didn't buy my guitar in Rome I finally made it outside and saw the beast waiting in a no parking zone. James was bullshitting with some police officer when I walked over and tossed my bag into the back.

"Kirk! Finally, man. It's good to see you." James shook my hand and pulled me into a nice manly hug. Yes James, formal greeting in public. "Customs give you a hard time?"

"They insisted I brought my guitar in Italy. Fuckers! I just want to go home."

"No problem, man. Let's go." James turned to the cop. "Take care dude."

The officer waved and moved on. James jumped behind the wheel and I opened the door and he extended his hand to pull me in. I dove for him and headed straight for his lips. "Mhmmmm, Fucking missed those lips." I purred as I stuck my tongue so far down his throat that I could feel his tonsils.

James finally broke the kiss gasping. "Missed me did ya?" he laughed.

"More then you know. Can we find a dark spot in the lot and park?" I rubbed my hand against his crotch. Fuck yes! He was hard.

"No," James said and he pulled away from the curb.

"No?" Fuck I was going to burst. I wonder if I stick my lower lip out in that cute pout he loves so much.

"That ain't gonna work. Sorry, I have some plans and we just can't." James pulled up to pay the parking fee and handed me something in a small box. "Put it on."

"Put what on?" What the fuck is he up to?

He laughed. "Open the box, Hamlet. You'll see." I did as I was told. "Lord I missed you."

I held up the content of the box. "I missed you too, James. Um...babe, what's with the blindfold?"

"Put it on."

"On you or me?" Sorry I couldn't help myself.

"Dick, I'm driving. On you of course."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so. I have a surprise for you. We're going someplace special."

"Right now James the parking lot is my idea of special." Shit he was not taking the hint!

"I know you missed me, Kirk, but tonight we are going to do things my way. So no quickie in the parking lot."

Hmmm he was taking the hint. Okay, I could play along...after all this could get interesting. I put the blindfold over my eyes and settled back against the leather seat.

"Good boy. Now relax. We'll be there soon."

Be there? Be where? James picked the oddest time to decide to get creative. I'm about to burst against my jeans. Just the sight of him was almost enough to make me come. The car started moving again. I could tell we were on the highway, but there was no way to tell exactly where we were going. We finally headed down an off ramp, exiting the highway and the car stopped at what I presumed was a light. He had me curious, that is until I felt his hands on my wrists and felt cool metal accompanied by a click.

"Uh...James?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What the fuck's with the handcuffs?"

He laughed. "Just another welcome home present. Tonight you're all mine, and I have a few interesting things in store for you."

"Interesting?" The car started moving again.

"Um...hmm."

That's my James a man of few words. "Where are we headed?"

"Someplace special. You always say I need to be more adventurous, so tonight's the night. You're just going to relax, do what I say, and enjoy what I have planned."

Fuck! It is? Why tonight? Why when my cock is going to burst at the seam the second he takes off my pants? Why?

"Whatever you say, sounds wonderful." I moaned as his hand barely touched my cock through my jeans. I didn't care how hard it was going to be for me to get through this. He had gone through the trouble of all this for me, and I was not about to spoil it for him.

About forty minutes later we pulled to a stop and James got out of the Beast and helped me out of the car. I looped my arms over his head and pulled him toward me.

"Kiss?" I purred.

Hey I didn't promise to be totally good. I waited until his lips met mine and his tongue pushed inside. Fuck it was good to be home. James was one hell of a kisser, he liked to take his time, really enjoy the sensations. I could kiss him for hours. I would have too, but the next thing I knew I was suddenly off of the ground being carried in James arms.

"James, your back!"

"It's fine. I've been seeing my therapist every day this week, just so I would be in perfect shape for tonight. Nothing is going to fuck this up, Hamlet."

I sighed and settled myself against his chest taking a deep breath and breathing in the scent that is James. He's not big on wearing cologne, but he knows I love Grey and he wears it for me whenever we have a special evening planned. Tonight is no different. I breathe in deeply.

James smirks. "What on earth are you doing?" Oh, I can feel him climbing stairs now. Where the hell can he be going?

"You're wearing Grey. I love the way it smells on you."

"If I remember correctly it makes you horny as hell."

Yeah right babe, like I need any help right now.

I squeezed his neck then smoothly I feel myself lowered onto something very soft and warm. It almost feels like our bed. Thank fuck at least he didn't head out to Whips and Clips, that new bondage nightclub I've been begging him to go too. I'm just not in the mood for that tonight. I settled in and took a deep breath. Sandalwood? I reached up and went to remove the blindfold.

James reached out and stopped me. "Nope, that stays on right now...I just want you to feel. No other stimulation." James admonished. He reached down and undid the handcuffs.

"Awww, I was just getting use to them."

"Don't worry, they aren't going anywhere, I'm just taking off your shirt."

And that's what he did. He proceeded to take off my shirt, one button at a time with his mouth and teeth. Can you say erotic? James started at my neck and worked his way south one button at a time. His tongue tracing a line from button to button, his teeth nipping and pulling at the skin. I wiggled underneath him trying to make more bodily contact, but he continued to hold me down.

"Don't squirm, Hamlet. Lie perfectly still." James pulled off one sleeve and then the other and I could hear his breath quicken. "So, beautiful," he whispered almost as in reverence, like the dude was in church or something. Then I felt my wrists quickly snapped up in the metal again and gently raised above my head where he attached them to something. Fuck, did I mention how hard my cock was right now?

I yelped as I felt his hands with warm oil on them start to smooth the tense muscles of my neck and shoulders. Hmm, nice...smelled like kewie, and then I felt the lap of his tongue tracing over my collarbone. Yep, kewei. It's one of James' favorite flavors. I relaxed into the sensations and centered my breathing. I had to do something, if James even came in contact with my cock right now, I would explode.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" I panted.

"You're breathing funny." James sounded worried.

"James, please touch me, please..." Fuck is that me begging? "Please?" Yeah that's me.

"I'm gonna do a lot more then touch you, Hamlet. By the time the night is over you're gonna be on sensory overload."

"Take off the blindfold. Please?"

"Nope, you need to leave it on cause...it...um...wait. It blocks off any other sensory stimulation, causing the subject to feel the full experience."

"You sound like you're reading it from a book, James."

"Am not." I could hear the book slam shut and he turned his attention back to me. I could feel James work his way down and start unlacing my leather pants as he lapped and worked at making my left nipple the hardest point on my body. Too late James.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this," I panted. "But I'm going to come the second you touch my cock."

"Shit, I forgot something." James jumped off of the bed and pulled my pants the rest of the way off. I could hear him rummaging through something, all the while mumbling soft curses to himself.

"Lose something?"

"Ah ha! Found it." I know I couldn't see him but I was sure he had this evil look on his face. "Nope found exactly what I was looking for." He bounced back on the bed. Yes, bounced! Something tells me he was having way too much fun. "I thought you might have been missing me and would be ready too fast, so..."

It only took a second, but before I could say 'what the fuck?' It was wrapped around my cock and balls. Lil' Hammy and the boys were being held prisoner by a cock ring. Heavy duty one from what I could feel. "James!"

I tried to sit up but was pulled back against the pillows. "Ouch, fucker. That hurt."

James was on me in a second. I could feel his cool skin against mine. Nice of him to get naked too. He started rubbing my arms. "Sorry, don't pull, they aren't tight, but you can hurt yourself." He rubbed at my arms, soothing them with little kisses.

Yeah, I noticed. "I'm okay, just took me by surprise."

"This isn't turning out how I planned." Fuck, I could imagine the look of disappointment in his eyes.

I smiled. "Sure it is babe. So far this has been one hell of a surprise. I didn't think you had it in you." I grinned and felt James straddle my legs and felt the warm gel gently rubbed into my chest, ribs and thighs. I sniffed again. Hmm, cinnamon. "Whatever you are doing...." I arched up into him. "Don't stop."

"I've no intention of stopping, until you are a puddle of screaming goo underneath me." James leaned forward and licked at the flames on my ribs, tracing their outline, running his tongue down along my thigh. I could feel the gel heating up and tingling on my skin. Fuck I felt like I was on fire. He would stop every now and then just to mark me ever so gently. Reminders that I'm his.

"Mine," James said as he ran his nails down my inner thighs with just enough pressure to cause me to hiss.

"Yourssss!" And then he stopped. The fucker just stopped and jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. Not even a -- be right back. Where the fuck did he go?

"James? James, where the fuck are you?" He would so pay for this.

Suddenly I blinked as blinding light flooded my vision as the blindfold was ripped away. I had to blink several times before his face came fully into focus. I smiled at him and looked around the room. It was our room. We 'were' at home...so much for the different and wild night he had planned. Okay, I'll admit the room looked nice, and there were candles everywhere, which gave it an exotic glow. There were black satin sheets with blood red pillows, and he put in the ceiling fan I had been begging for. James also had black gauzy curtains hanging from the bedpost. All in all it looked like an exotic Arabian room.

"James we're home?" I knew my voice sounded disappointed. Here I thought we were at some fancy hotel, or wild getaway.

He looked around the room. "Sure, but it looks nice doesn't it?"

"Nice, actually it looks very nice. I can't believe you did this all for me."

But different? Let's just say it's not what I was expecting.

I looked at him and he looked so happy, and sexy that my heart melted. I looked at the dresser and could see a Sultans hat sitting on the corner. Fuck me, the Mighty Hetfield was actually even considering wearing that for me. That in itself said an awful lot. At that point I didn't really care that we were home and that things weren't what I imagined them to be. That is until James moved to the side and I saw it for the first time.

"James!" I whispered in a panic between gritted teeth. He was moving several things on a table next to the bed. "James come here NOW!" I whispered through gritted teeth.

He sat down on the bed and smiled at me. "Yes?"

I nodded toward the foot of the bed. "What's that?"

"That? Oh, don't worry its not on right now. I turned it off in order to get the hot water and ice."

"But it's a video camera." I managed to squeak. "Haven't you heard of the Anderson/Lee tapes?" Good lord if this ever got out I don't think that even Lars would be able to do damage control.

"Yes, you always said you wanted to try this one time, so here it is. I know I said no fucking way, but..."

Sure I said that. But in my version I'm fucking the shit out of his ass. "Yes, but..."

James laughed and went to turn the camera back on again. "Pretend, like they aren't even here."

"They?" James pointed to the camera on the side of the bed.

"Jason said, any director worth his salt always has a back up shot from a different angle. Enough talking, were wasting tape. I only have the nine hour version."

Jason said? Jason knew about this? I whimpered, but quickly lay back to enjoy this. I mean, where exactly would I go? Then it hit me as James settled between my legs. "Did you say hot water and ice?"

James started to lick at my thigh and he quickly inserted a well lubed finger into me while teasing at my opening, moving ever so slightly inside, then withdrawing until my legs were spread begging him for more. See I have this anal fixation. I love it when he plays there it's just so fucking sensitive. I mean some guy's cringe at the thought of having sex there, but to me it always seemed natural.

James pushed his finger deep inside of me and I moaned. He kissed my stomach and I felt him reach over and grab something off of the table he had set up next to the bed.

"Ohhh! Fucker, warm!" he swore.

I could see him spreading lube over something. "What's warm James?"

"My present for you. I just happened to watch that Real Sex show on HBO the other week. I found a few interesting toys I wanted to try out."

I felt something hard, warm and smooth against my flesh.

"This one is called, the five popper." He pushed some of it inside. "It has five beads that increase in size."

I moaned.

"Each bead gets slightly bigger." He pushed in another.

God the fucker felt so damn good. It was amazing, and damn -- It was warm – fuck this felt good. This was different, and then he pushed the third bead slowly inside.

"Oh, god!" and then the forth, even slower. Twisting and turning it as he slid it deep inside of me.

"Fuck, feels good," I managed to pant out. My chest was heaving and the sweat was beading on my forehead. Finally he pushed the fifth one deep inside me and started to slowly move it in and out.

I never felt anything like this in my life. My cock felt like it was going to explode, but the sensation of that warm dildo ramming me was unbelievable. I was bucking and pushing hard against him when he pulled it out of me and I thought I was going to die. Then within three seconds I felt it deep inside of me again, only this time it wasn't warm any longer it was cold, like it had been sitting in an ice bath. The feeling went straight to my cock. He just started moving it back and forth again all the while giving it little twists of his wrist.

I screamed. "Fuck, James please. I need to come," I saw stars behind my eyes. This was fucking amazing! Nothing should feel this good.

I whimpered as he pulled the popper out of me. "No coming just yet. This shit cost me a fortune and I'm gonna get every penny out of it!"

Yeah, James romantic much? "Why did it cost so much?"

"Well the saleslady said you needed one for the ice and one for the hot water. You should see their sales tape. It's like a mini porno!"

"Is that where the idea for the taping came in?" I leaned up and kissed him on the nose. James smiled and picked up a very interesting object that looked like a glass phallic paperweight. "What's that glass thing?"

"It's called 'The Juicer', and it's Pyrex not glass." I didn't have the heart to tell him Pyrex is glass.

James bent down and licked at my cock making me arch up into his touch. "Feel good?"

"Shit yeah. But what does it do?"

"You'll see." He grinned and I watched as he spread some KY on the tip of The Juicer. Then he ran his fingers down the side coating it really well. He pushed my knees wide apart and placed it just inside of me while he resumed the little licks and nips at my cock. Then suddenly he pushed it in further and started turning it with his free hand. With each turn it would slide over my sweet spot. All I could see was a blinding white light and a million tiny stars before my eyes.

"Oh shit! Oh god! Oh fuck!" How on earth could anything feel so fucking amazing? James continued to turn The Juicer faster and faster as he sucked me off. My balls started to ache and I just gave into the pleasure and pumped my hips faster and faster until he flicked the cock ring and it went flying just as I screamed loudly and came as hard as I ever had in my life.

The sweat was pouring off of my body and I was breathing so heavily I was sure I would hyperventilate. James was patient lying there licking me clean, working his way back up my body to my nipples, then his ultimate goal – my lips.

God, can the man kiss. He worked his way in by starting at the corners, just licking and pulling at my lips with his. Gentle tugs, then a lick. He would move from one side to the other. Stopping only long enough in the middle to suck that entire part of my lip into his mouth sucking on it until it tingled. He worked on both the bottom and then the top lip, until I was quivering like a schoolgirl. And oh yes, the man does know how to work his tongue. He inserts it slow like a gentle lover caressing a scared virgin, but then he licks at the pallet and glides his tongue softly against mine and I can't help but moan. He pulls back and traces his tongue along my lips and down my jaw heading for his favorite ringed nipple again. He pulls and tugs at it harshly causing me to shiver.

"Fuck, feels so good, baby. Please undo me. Want to touch you."

He leans up and hits a button and my wrist both fall free, and he picks one up rubbing at the redness. "Hurt?"

"No." I kissed him to reassure him I liked it. "Felt good to be totally yours like that."

He smiled and kissed me again. I could stay like this forever, but I could feel his very hard cock pressing into my thigh. "I want you to fuck me. Make me yours." I looked into his eyes and could see the pupil's darken. There was such want and desire there sometimes it scared me. I can see it when James writes, but this was the first time I saw it just for me. "Please," I begged and moved to the side.

James pulled my leg up and removed The Juicer, then easily slid inside of me. He held my leg up as he slowly worked himself back and forth. For a second, I remembered the cameras and stiffened till I felt James nipping at my neck. That was going to leave a mark. I giggled then quickly shifted into a moan as James started to speed up his thrusts. I pushed back to meet each thrust and bit my lower lip to keep from yelping as he pounded into me. "Fuck, harder, please," I managed to pant out. I could feel James throb and pulse his teeth piercing my shoulder as he came. He kept pumping, like he had lost all control of himself. I had to turn a bit and kiss him on the cheek to calm him down.

"Shhhh, sokay, baby. Calm down." I soothed.

"Nice?"

"More then nice." I snuggled into his side.

James reached down and grasped my cock. "You're hard again." He trailed his fingers back and forth across the length.

I pushed into his hand. "Anything else on that table?"

James looked over and nodded. "Ja, one more thing."

"Ja? You've been hanging way too much with Lars this week." I laughed. "So tell me which one did you save for last?"

"The Reamer."

"Not the Reamer?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Sure, It's a double headed dildo, really long." I smiled. "Damn, James I didn't know you had it in you!"

He leaned forward and kissed me. "In both of us."

James pulled me up and I leaned back against a bunch of pillows, he took out the Reamer and handed it to me along with the lube. "Me first." He leaned back and braced himself on his arms scooting forward so his legs were arched over mine. I grinned and smoothed the lube all over the dildo, which was still pretty warm. James eyes flared as I pushed the head into him.

"Damn this fucker is huge!" That was that an understatement Hammett.

"Shit feels good though," James' pupils had dilated as he pushed forward against the crystal cock. I worked it inside ever so easily and started moving it back and forth with a steady rhythm.

James had started humping like he was in a trance. His own cock was hard and leaking, I knew he would be coming soon so I worked myself onto the other end of the dildo. He stilled for a second until I could relax enough to adjust to the size. James pulled me a bit closer to him and we sat face to face with his large hand holding the center of the large cock as we worked ourselves back and forth on it.

Our eyes seemed to be locked on each other, like we couldn't look away. I bit my lip as I reached forward a bit and started stroking his cock in time with our thrusts. He released the dildo and started to stroke my cock. We both soon found a smooth even stroke and gave ourselves over to the sensation.

"Come for me, Hamlet," James whispered, and that was all I needed I came screaming his name, just as I could feel his seed spilling across my hand. Who on earth ever said James didn't go for exciting, different and romantic was a stupid dick.

Yeah, yeah that was me. I was wrong. At least I can admit it.

James pulled himself free from the dildo then removed it from me and wrapped me in his arms. I settled against his warm strong body. "I can't believe you did all this for me. It was wonderful, James."

He smiled and kissed my shoulder. "It's not over just yet."

"There's more?" Damn what else could he possibly come up with?

James picked up a remote on the table and turned off the two cameras.

"You know that was a stoke of genius taping us." I so can't wait to show Lars what a tiger James is. "So what else is there?"

He shook his head. "What would make this evening perfect?"

I had to think about this for a minute. He couldn't possibly mean what I think he does. "Well I am kinda hungry."

"Thai?"

I turned and smiled at him. "Satay? Phat Thai? Kai Wahn with Khai Niao and Som Tam?."

He nodded, got up pulled on some sweats, and ran out of the room and came back with a huge tray of piping hot Thai food.

"James, this is wonderful." I dug into some of the Thot Man Pla. "But how on earth did you keep this so hot. I mean we spent the last two hours in here." James is good, but he's can't be in two places at once.

James mumbled something in between mouthfuls of Satay.

"Huh?"

He swallowed, pulled me out of bed and handed me a pair of sweats. I tugged on one leg at a time and followed him down the hall toward the kitchen. He put his finger to his lips to make sure I was quiet. We peered through the door and in the kitchen -- washing dishes, was Lars. He was cursing in Danish. Looking all harried until Jason tied his apron around his waist. He was shouting out directions with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Jase and I figured that Lars owed you one for the Rome fiasco." He pulled me back into our bedroom. I was giggling and laughing all the way.

We jumped back into bed and finished our dinner. There was a knock on the door and Lars came in and cleared away the dishes. "Um...hi Lars."

"Yeah, welcome home, dick. Can Jason and I leave now?"

"Dishes all cleaned up?" James asked, I could swear his tone was almost gleeful.

"Yeah, dickhead. Everything is just dandy. We just need to get the fuck out of here and go home."

"Gonna take care of that?" I pointed to his obvious erection in his pants.

"Let's just say the walls aren't as thick as you think around here," Lars snickered as I threw a pillow at him and hit the door as he closed it behind him.

I turned to James and he was blushing. "Those two okay?"

"Seems they've been able to work things out between them. Oh, and one more thing! Jase has agreed to come back. I asked him two days ago."

My grin must have split my face into two. Thank fuck, the lord finally answered my prayers. Leaning forward I kissed him gently. "Thanks babe. Tonight was wonderful. With this news it just got even better."  
He kissed me back. "You are so welcome."

I picked up some Thot Man Pla and fed James a forkful. "Hmmm, I wonder."

"What?" James asked me as he took a drink.

I put the food down and leaned my head against his chest. "I'm just thinking of a way to try and top this." Okay, so I'm evil. What of it?

"Top this?" James squeaked.

"Well sure, I know that I could..."

James flipped me over and leaned against me almost knocking the tray of food on top of us. "No, I don't think you should try and top this."

"But why, babe?" I knew why, I just love tormenting the man. I love it when he growls at me. The shivers it gives me always makes me rock hard.

"Dick, cause that means I'll have to top *that*! No fucking way. I mean isn't it bad enough I tape my naked ass?" James growled then broke into this evil laugh.

"Okay, okay! I give! Honest." I rubbed my now rock hard cock against him.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"It's your fault. You know what your growling does to me."

"So what are we going to do about this?" He cupped my cock gently and squeezed as he tossed some Kluai Buat Chi on my chest. Hm, I guess desert is on me tonight!

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I purred then put some of the desert on my finger and slid it between his lips.

James grinned and picked up the remote for the cameras, putting them back on. "Yeah, I guess I can think of something. After all we have six hours left on those tapes."

I pulled him into a kiss. Fuck yeah it was *good* to be home!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Fin~


End file.
